<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tear Himself Apart by Moonve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418163">Tear Himself Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonve/pseuds/Moonve'>Moonve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Whump, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonve/pseuds/Moonve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An endless cycle of death involving his friends, <em>family.</em></p><p>And Anakin can only watch from afar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tear Himself Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master, hurry!"</p><p>A young Togruta called out to him, Ahsoka Tano, his padawan and one of his closest friends. She was a witty girl, always determined. Anakin couldn't ask for more, she was quite the beacon in his life.</p><p>It was a simple mission they were on, take a thug in to get interrogated due to being associated with Separatists.</p><p>"He's getting away." Ahsoka groaned, throwing her hands in the arm as her steps increased, running a bit faster. Anakin struggled to keep the same pace with his padawan, desperately following as close as he could.</p><p>"Ahsoka, patience." A scoff came from her as she dodged one of the few people that littered the street, a nice time during the night, where neon colours shone brightly and gentle rain falling upon the metal world. "I'll cut him off, focus."</p><p>They were chasing a changeling, one wrong move and they'll lose him. Anakin ducked into one of the alleys, ignoring the quiet talk people between small groups, illegal, probably. But he couldn't focus on that now.</p><p>Anakin did lose focus for a moment before pushing through, a sudden surge in the force. His eyes narrowed as he walked out of the alley, looking around for the thug of his padawan.</p><p>He looked around, walking off in the direction where she should've come from. His gaze quickly turned to one of the speeders taking off, eyes widening at the sight of the teen barely hanging onto the edge of it.</p><p>Anakin tried to take another step forward, finding himself stuck, watching his padawan try to avoid getting shot at. That easily failed as Ahsoka's grip on the speeder faltered, and at that moment it felt like every little thing he's grown to hate was shoved right in his face.</p><p>The speeder came crashing down in a matter of seconds as Anakin slid to Ahsoka's side, pulling her head in his lap, gently caressing her cheek, thumb stopping at the wound that punctured her jaw. "Ahsoka..."</p><p>Her force signature was cold and he couldn't find a pulse.</p><p>And then the world began to blur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something I had to get out of the way before it haunts me, longer chapters coming soon.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr🧡</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>